


rubies and emeralds, fine as they come

by cxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Oh My God, Robbers!AU, Sugar Daddy, asshole!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/cxn
Summary: Mingyu doesn't have a lot of life advice to give (the most exciting thing to have happened to him last week was watching a whole episode of netflix without it buffering) but if he had to give you one piece of wisdom, it would be to never let the man who just robbed your jewellery store to take you hostage.No matter how attractive he is.Or how nice his eyes are.Or how perfect his face is.Or how strangely attracted you are to him.(alt description: hao is the leader of a heist squad and he thinks Mingyu is prettier than any jewel he's ever stolen. And he's more than willing to demonstrate his affection by spoiling this pretty boy rotten)





	rubies and emeralds, fine as they come

Kim Mingyu had much better things to be doing on a Saturday night. Drinking until the stars dropped down from the night sky and into his vision, setting his throat and internal organs on fire, and getting a taste of every guy that threw himself at him. Realistically, his Saturday night would be drawing out the characters of his comic book and drinking tea with way too much sugar in it. But hey, details. 

Either way, the sanctity of a Saturday night is a powerful force to be reckoned with. His job at the jeweller begs to differ. It’s painful to stand around selling Cartier to those who can afford it and remember that every single one of his paychecks goes to rent and ice-cream.

It’s rough.

Maybe it was just his luck, or the universe deciding that his constant complaining didn't deserve to go unpunished. Whatever it was, this Saturday night shift at the jeweler was unlike any other.

An old couple was in looking at watches with price tags higher than Mingyu could count, and he was just doing his best to butter them up and somehow get those watches given to him in their will. A stretch, yes, but far more entertaining than watching an elderly woman try on the same pair of watches for over 40 minutes. 

The double glass doors at the front of the store slam open, an ugly footprint left to stain the once spotless glass. Everyone in the store turns, alarmed by the loud action in such a high end store. The man to’ve kicked the door strolls in, casual with his chest puffed out, his eyes alluring and scanning the room. For what exactly, Mingyu is unsure. Two other men walk in behind him, the height difference between the two almost comical. The three are in almost matching navy suits with gold detailing and they look, for lack of a better word,  _ expensive _ . They look like although they barged in and fly kicked the door open, this is where they belong. Amongst jewels and gold and the finer things in life. Everyone carries on with their duties, and Mingyu pretends to be interested in the same wristwatch he’s been staring at for what feels like years.

Mingyu only sees another two men enter from the corner of his eye, but mere seconds after, everything shifts and the store is in chaos. The sound of shattering glass fills the room and the automated alarm system blares through everyone's ears, deafening but not as much as the screams of the patrons and workers alike. The two display cabinets on opposite sides of the room are being torn to pieces, pearl necklaces snapping with haste and gold rings falling into forgotten territory as hands grab for the jewels of higher value. 

Mingyu can feel his heart thumping against his chest, as if it’s throwing punches against his rib cage and his stomach is attempting to throw up every last bit of the microwave dinner he scarfed down before his shift. His arms reach out to his sides, unbeknownst to his conscious, searching for anything to find purchase on. But the search turns up empty and now he’s just flailing, arms cutting through thick air while his store gets robbed, eyes catching onto the scene before him like a car crash. Millions of dollars, flooding into every bag, the two pairs working at equal speed whilst one man stands in the midst of it all, proud of the chaos he can call his own. 

The manager’s reactions are textbook; they’re under the front desk, emergency alarm pressed and cowering together in the hopes that they can fly under the radar of these men. 

They do.

They whimper, a few screams, but the alarms are too loud and the men don’t hear any of it. They seem very occupied already, what with their bags of millions of dollars right at their reach. 

But Kim Mingyu, the most terribly socially inept human to have ever graced the world, stands there, arms flailing and sweating profusely through his uniform. He catches the eyes of the head man, and he knows it’s over. But he can’t move. Not one of his limbs makes a run for it, not an inch of skin shifts out of place.

Neither breaks the eye contact. Mingyu gags a little, but holds it down. Then the man looks away, perhaps uninterested, perhaps deciding Mingyu is too low of a life form to communicate with, perhaps none of the above. A reasonable human should’ve left then, should’ve taken this chance to escape and ensure they live to see another day.

But coming back to the idea of Kim Mingyu being the most terribly socially inept human to have ever graced the world, he stands there. His thoughts are incoherent and he can’t catch onto any train of thought, just drowning in the panic and unable to listen to the voice of reason through all the other noise in his head.

It doesn’t take the men long to wrap up, and they’re zip-tying bags and wiping off their hands like one would after a long day’s work. 

“The8 Sir, we’re done.”

“Us too.”

The pairs stand at attention in front of the one man. A nod of the head and they’re off, running out of the store like their life depends on it. It probably does. And the boss should’ve followed them, he should’ve ran out like they did. But he makes his way to Mingyu, coming back to the eye contact they had held not long ago. There’s some sort of squint to his gaze that Mingyu can’t quite pin. It’s unsettling. 

He has some mind to take in his facial features, as the whole group was cocky enough to rob a jewelry store without any sort of masks on. 

Whatever he’d imagined a robber to look like, this was the absolute opposite. His features were soft, curved and precious, like he couldn’t hurt a fly. A button nose and the rounded cheeks to match. Yet he had a room full of people on the floor, cowering and begging for mercy. His mercy.

“Mingyu.” He’s shell-shocked that this man knows his name. It escapes him that he’s wearing a name badge.

“I like that. Come with me.” It’s almost a question, the intonation blurs the line between proclaiming and inviting. At least this once, he’s smart enough not to ask. He goes with the man. No time to look back, to scan what was once his boring Saturday night shift. He leaves, and soon enough the man breaks into the sprint he had expected before. He hadn’t expected to be following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is a test run for a series im thinking of starting, pleeease let me know if you'd like me to continue writing this! long story short is the heist crew take gyu with them, and hao shows him the finer things in life. that kinda vibe !! rich man hao spoils gyu.   
> let me know what you think <3


End file.
